


I Can't Take It Off

by millow_space



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millow_space/pseuds/millow_space
Summary: What I think happened with Agent Three during octo expansion. While other characters appear, they aren't really talked about a lot.Minor Agent 24 if you squint and turn the screen.
Kudos: 8





	I Can't Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> "Agent 3 was actively fighting TarTar for control."

It hurts.

It hurts it hurts it hurts.

Even if it's been years since that, I still felt it. I could still feel the pain as I just barely felt something like hot metal scorching my skin as I tried to get up.

Run! Run run run!

I wanted to. But you can't run laying down, and I.   
Couldn't.   
Move.

I heard someone try to speak into a walkie talkie as my body got up on its own, that scorching feeling getting worse by the second. My vision cleared and then I tried to stop moving again.

I didn't ask for this I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to protect them is that so hard? Instead as my senses rushed back I began to try to take control. I tried to rip off that horrible scorching feeling that awful voice in my ear telling me to stop stop STOP.

I finished tying up the captain and began laughing as she made her way to the elevator. It wasn't like she could beat someone like me! Who said that. I didn't I wouldn't want that to happen- oh. That pain grew worse as I tried to move and get it OFF. I heard her heels click aganist the steel floor, that forsaken steel floor. The body turned itself around and leapt towards the girl, who was barely holding onto her weapon as is. She was tired. I was tired. But it all moved on its own, it scared me. It scared her. She ran and swam back as much as she could, trying to stop me without getting hurt. And I tried to help. The whispered commands and darts of ink, the hijacked body. Let me go! I just want to go home! I just want to go home… At every chance. At every chance I got. I would try to reach for it. I did! The hand taking itself off the weapon for a millisecond. She was still scared. I'm trying, Eight. I'm trying, Cap. I'm trying Marina, Pearl, Marie, Callie. I'm trying. But I. Can't. Take. It. Off.

I noticed something pink stop behind me. The thing itched to look and did, but not before I paused, just for a moment.

It was a bomb. The flurry of pink blinded me and all I could see was pink. Pink pink pink. I was swimming in it. And then I woke up.

Eight was looking at me, a smile on her face. The sky… The sky! The sky was a bright orange I remembered so dearly, an orange I've been colored before. But that was two years ago. That was three years ago.

I was so numb from that experience that Cap and Pearl helped me sit down, putting… Something on the back of my head. It didn't hurt, that was what mattered. And that felt nice. The bay air salting us all, the statue behind us, holding our former captor. I wanted to put my arms in the air, tired as I was.

Thank you Eight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think Agent 3's boss fight(not Inner Agent) is you fighting her muscle memory while TarTar tries to recruit Agent 3 aganist Eight, which really, would that work? I don't know I just had fun making a girl who killed me around 200 times suffer.


End file.
